Shallow Water
by Light1
Summary: Water has always been one of the banes of the vampires. Raziel takes it upon himself to solve this problem.


**Shallow Water**

Disclaimer: Legacy of Kain belongs to Edios and Crystal dynamics, they are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create.

WARNING: Yaoi, BoyXBoy, homosexual relationship.

Paring: Kain/Raziel

Rating: M

Part: One of One

Set: Post Blood Omen One/Two Pre Soul Reaver

Authoress note: Raziel finds a way around boundaries even if only temporarily.

**Shallow Water**

**Part One: The Manuscript **

{Rahabim Territory: The Abby}

It was nice here.

It was dry and crisp. With comforting warmth which was not what Raziel would have readily expected, considering they were in a slowly sinking abbey. He would have expected it to be musty, damp and somewhat dangerous, like the rest of Rahab's home. But Rahab treasured his books and scrolls and went to some lengths to protect them from the encroaching damp. The entire library was sheltered with an old magic Raziel did not know. It was warmed inside and the air was still in order to preserve the delicate pages of some of the older books. It was a pleasant place. One Raziel would frequent occasionally when he was looking for comforts. The furniture was rich but not gaudy. It was soft and smooth to the touch. The room filled with leather, dark wood, and old thick rugs. The room was dim but not dark. The light was soft, and came from small fires and candles in glass cages. It was a cozy place in a world where cozy did not exist anywhere else. But tonight Raziel was not looking for comfort, or opulence he was looking for mental stimulation. He was bored and his moping had become irritating to some. So he had been sent away until he could find a way to entertain himself. Kain apparently did not see himself as responsible for his child's mental wanderings. Raziel eminently disagreed with this and found himself evicted from the sanctuary and his father's company until the mood lifted. So Raziel was sitting at Rahab's desk fingering the ancient scrolls that Rahab had placed there. Rahab meanwhile moved systematically around the library, rearranging things in order to make room for some new acquisitions he had come across. Bored Raziel opened one of the scrolls, and made a face, the symbols were not ones he was familure with so with a quiet grumble he allowed the scroll to roll itself closed rather sharply. Rahab glared at his brother.

"Raziel do treat them with some respect, they are considerably more delicate than you are," he muttered, hoping his elder would take note of his words but doubting it.

"If you cannot read them why do you keep them brother?" Raziel answered "Why not burn them and use the space for something you can actually understand?" Rahab laughed at his elder sibling

"You truly see no value in something just because you cannot understand it?" Rahab continued to snigger at his brother "truly you are more arrogant than I would have earlier believed."

"I did not say they had no value at all," Raziel mumbled "I'm just saying they had no value to you."

"Actually it is something of a hobby of mine," Rahab muttered looking through the pile of books on his arm once again before finding the one he was seeking and replacing it on the shelf.

"What? Finding space for useless scraps?" Raziel sighed and fingered the scroll again, pushing it open with a claw.

"I find space for you do I not?" Rahab smirked and slid another book onto the shelf. "But no that was not my meaning. I enjoy trying to figure them out, they are a puzzle and I have always enjoyed puzzles." Raziel humphed and glared at the offending symbols, they were arranged in a single block. It was impossible to know how to even begin, did one read them left to right, right to left, top to bottom or in a circular motion? Why did anyone even care? It was a pointless effort even trying to figure it out.

"A waste of time and space then," Raziel muttered slumping down onto the desk.

"I am beginning to see why Father kicked you from his presence," Rahab sighed and walked to his brother.

"I was not kicked, merely forcibly removed," Raziel realized that forcibly removed did not sound better than kicked and rolled his eyes. Rahab raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Raziel, come with me, I have something I think will divert your boredom," he offered his hand to his brother who after a moment and a display of great effort leaned over and took it. Raziel paused for a moment and frowned, his brother's skin was changing more rapidly than he had thought. While it had once been like his own, pale, smooth and warm it was now becoming blue-tinged, cold and it felt almost rubbery to touch.

"Rahab," Raziel breathed looking at his brother's face and noticing for perhaps the first time that all of Rahab's subtle changes were taking him in a very strange and very prominent direction. Soon perhaps Rahab would not be able to keep his books. Raziel sighed, feeling pity that his brother may soon lose those he treasured and gain very little in return. Rahab noting Raziel's expression rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Come, come with me," Rahab pulled at his introspective brother and grinned "you great lump Raziel, move." Raziel grinned and allowed himself to be pulled. He often liked to tease Rahab about the others delicate musculature. Rahab's brain had always been stronger than his arm. If it ever came down to it Rahab would make a very dangerous and subtle adversary, if not a physically threatening one. Rahab pulled his elder brother to the far side of the library, towards where a slightly smaller hearth than the main one was smoldering slowly. He reached down to one of the large chests and flicked it open. Inside were only a few scrolls, some books and a few scraps of paper with quills tied to them. "This is where I keep my current projects." Rahab explained and reached down to lift one of the smaller scrolls out. "This is a simple one; it is short and uses a repetitive and undemanding dialect."

"And you want me to?" Raziel asked

"Translate it for me," Rahab grinned "perhaps once you do you will find you have less sympathy for my manner of evolution." Raziel gave his brother a strange look but shrugged it off. Rahab was after all a bit of a loner, even from his own children; perhaps all this solitude was affecting his mind. Raziel opened the scroll and stared at it, then looked back to his brother.

"My earlier enthusiasm had lead you to believe that I would enjoy this?" Raziel asked, Rahab laughed a little and shook his head.

"This will help you brother," Rahab explained. Raziel sighed, rolled his shoulders and continued to fidget for a few moments before he realized it was having no effect on gaining any sympathy.

"Am I allowed to confer?" he asked eventually. Rahab grinned and nodded.

The journey back to the sanctuary was not an overly long one. With his prize clutched in his hand Raziel moved a little faster than usual. He would not admit it to Rahab but he was curious as to the scroll although he was more curious as to Rahab's words. He had always felt pity when his sibling had begun his own evolution. He was becoming clumsier, more sensitive to light and clearly changing to favor another environment entirely. An environment no other vampire could tolerate. But why would they want to? There was nothing under the surface of any use. Rahab was evolving into a place no one else could go. It would be terribly lonely for him. Plus his books would not survive under the waves. Rahab's only true enjoyment was being taken from him. So when the younger vampire had smiled and said that this scroll would cause Raziel's sympathy to diminish Raziel had been intrigued. Maybe it had information on others who had evolved in a manner similar to Rahab. Or perhaps it had information on how to circumvent evolution, force one's self to evolve differently?

Raziel grinned to himself. Maybe he could help his brother. Maybe Rahab knew this and this was his way of asking for help? Raziel sped his pace a little, wanting to be at the sanctuary and his intended source of information. He lacked Rahab's patience, and knew that trawling through endless volumes of books to find the correct translation would have him tearing the scroll to shreds within moments but he had something Rahab did not. Or rather something Rahab never utilized, for Rahab enjoyed doing the boring work himself. Raziel however was much more likely to use every weapon in his arsenal to get the job done well and quickly. Rahab would use his books and his brain, Raziel would use puppy eyes/emotional blackmail/threats and his father.

The sanctuary loomed in the distance. Kain had been waiting for Raziel to return, although he would never admit that to anyone, ever. He disliked it when his eldest became melancholy. It was out of character for him. Raziel had extremes of emotion, he was never just a little sad or a little angry, it was always earth shattering. His extremes never bothered Kain in fact they provided an amusing distraction from the drudgery of every day existence. But when Raziel became bored and/or sad it was unpleasant. It was never just a bit fed up with his eldest, it was always manic depression for no justifiable cause and it grated on Kain's nerves. So with no sympathy what-so-ever Kain had lifted his eldest and dropped him bodily out of a high window. Raziel had pitched a small fit but had eventually stopped yelling up at his father and had sulked off towards the abbey. He stood now at that same window and watched. When he saw someone jogging towards the sanctuary he smiled. Raziel was always eager to return; no doubt he would have forgotten that he had been dropped out of a high window on his exit. He would have found something he wanted to share, enthusiastically Kain hoped. He moved away from the window least Raziel notice him and realize he was waiting. He moved down stairs and into the central chamber. Not sparing a glance for the ruined pillars he plonked himself unceremoniously down into the throne and waited, concentrating on looking bored. Raziel entered quietly, his earlier eagerness pushed down incase his father was still angry at him. But Kain looked over at him and smiled a little. Raziel grinned and walked over quicker.

"Rahab has given me a present," he announced presenting the scroll to his father in a rather over dramatic fashion, on one knee, head dipped low feigning supplication. Kain snorted and thought about letting him stay like that, wondering how long he could hold the position until his arms started to tremble. But he was not feeling that spiteful yet and instead lifted the scroll and opened it. He looked over it quickly then back at Raziel who was still grinning.

"Rahab wants you to make this?" Kain asked confused as to why his middle child would want something of this nature. Raziel tilted his head, a subconscious gesture of confusion. It put Kain in mind of dogs and small children.

"It's a manual? Instructions to build something?" Raziel asked slowly, Kain frowned

"It is more along the lines of a recipe." He muttered then smirked "You mean to say you didn't look at your gift before showing me?" he raised an eyebrow; highly doubtful that Raziel could have refrained from peeking.

"No I looked," Raziel admitted "but it's in gibberish."

"Don't be simple child," Kain sighed, it was a little oddly worded yes, but it was understandable. Raziel was not stupid and it annoyed Kain when he pretended to be.

"It's an ancient text not gibberish, I know," Raziel rolled his eyes "Rahab said I should have some respect for dead languages as well, I think that's partly why he gave it to me."

"What are you talking about Raziel?" Kain snapped. The scroll was in perfect modern script as easy to understand as any, easier in fact than some of the nearly illegible notes Raziel would leave for him on occasion. Raziel looked even more confused for a few moments.

"Rahab said it was in an ancient blood script, something that vampires used thousands of years ago," Raziel said slowly rising. He leaned over his father just to make sure the scroll hadn't magically changed in Kain's hands. As ludicrous as it might sound, stranger things had happened. But the scroll was still as illegible as it had been in the library. "You can read it."

"Yes," Kain said softly, he looked at the scroll harder, nothing changed. He would swear that it was in the script he had learned to read as a boy. But then the way he remembered it everything was, well not everything. There were human dialects he had been unable to read when confronted with them. But strangely blood script had always appeared legible to him despite him never actively learning it. Now that he thought about it all the pillar texts were in blood script, perhaps it was a guardian trait?

"Well?" Raziel nudged his father bringing him out of his wondering thoughts "would you tell me?" Kain blinked for a moment and read the scroll again. It spoke of vampires, but they were different to the vampires Kain knew and had always known. Apparently this ancient race of vampires had distinctive traits but there were also some which were shared by their descendants. The tone suggested they had not always had such weaknesses but had developed them. Kain sighed bored and skipped ahead a few lines. The main part of the scroll spoke about a concoction invented to overcome a weakness. Kain looked to Raziel and smirked understanding why Rahab had given his older brother this particular scroll.

"It's a recipe," he said softly "for a powder that when mixed into a body of water, depending on the size of the body and the amount of the powder; will make the water tolerable to us for a short period of time." Raziel blinked at him.

"If you made enough of this you could turn a very small pool into somewhere we could go," he tried to simplify, wondering if he should speak slower.

"It makes water safe?" Raziel asked; Kain nodded. Raziel paused and took a moment to take that thought in. "Then we could make all of Nosgoth safe, we could rob the mortals of their last defense against us," Kain laughed and reaching out laid a hand on Raziel's hair affectionately.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," he laughed and shook his head "that the first place you go is not to some hedonistic thought or to protection but to mass slaughter."

"I was just saying," Raziel laughed a little, amused by his father's amusement.

"But no child, the effects of this are of a very temporary nature," Kain explained "maybe 30 minutes at the most depending on how much you make and only to a small body of water. It also weakens when thinly spread. You could not decimate the citadels defenses with this."

"Oh," Raziel seemed a little let down, but then remembered something Kain had said moments ago. "You mentioned hedonism." Kain continued to smirk at him.

"I thought you would hear that," he answered "the purpose of this was for simple things, you could use this in order to wash the way a mortal would," he sighed "I will admit when I was younger hot water was one of the few pleasures I missed." Raziel smiled at the idea, it was disappointing to know he couldn't actually do anything overly useful with the scroll. But perhaps he could do something fun instead. Perhaps that in itself was what Rahab wanted him to see. Although he still did not quite understand how him being able to get a bit damp for half an hour would change his mind when it came to Rahab's evolution. He did not remember his mortal life, so he did not remember any time when he was able to wash with warm water. He did not understand the draw, but he did understand that mortals spoke fondly of it and his father seemed to share this fondness. He also understood that it involved warmth and being naked. That in itself was enough to make him ask his next question.

"Can we make it?" he asked impulsively, Kain blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" the elder asked,

"Because," Raziel said simply and grinned. It was not his usual grin; it was an expression he used solely in the presence of his father. There was no sense of falseness or manipulation, it was entirely genuine and Raziel knew it would get him what he wanted at least 50% of the time. As long as what he wanted was not something too demanding or too extravagant, the grin would encourage his father to indulge him. Kain watched Raziel try to convince him with a smirking grin and shook his head a little, the child was too simple sometimes. Kain knew that he spoiled his eldest and that at certain times he could be positively indulgent with him but knowing something of what he knew of their futures he concluded that he could afford to be. He knew something awful would happen and Raziel would have to be hurt in order to right it. He did not understand the mechanics of what would happen, not yet but he had made it a priority to find out and he would, he knew this; as long as Raziel didn't keep distracting him.

"I do not remember the feel of water," Raziel sighed "at least not in any pleasant way."

"You can dispense with the attempted sob story Raziel I know how little value you give to the aquatic parts of our home," Kain smirked at Raziel's crest fallen expression "we will make some of your little concoction." Kain conceded "Just please do not let me find you trying to make the abyss habitable."

"I do not think you need ever worry about me throwing myself into the abyss," Raziel grinned, pleased to have won.

**Part Two: The Garden**

{Melchiahim Territory: The Garden}

Melchiah walked alone in the peace of his garden.

Although to call it a real garden in his opinion was being generous, very generous. He had seen pictures in some of Rahab's books of what he considered a real garden to be and this was not it. He had set out originally to make everything and anything grow but the ground was poor and the light dim. The only plants he managed to grow were weak, thin and unsightly. They were dull in colour and few had flowers. It had been disappointing when he realized that what he could not have what he wanted. But he gained some consolation through the fact that everything he grew was 'useful'. Every single one of his plants could be used to treat something, or enhance something; be it sleep, strength or potency. These were the sturdiest of herbs and he was proud of what he had done. Also sometimes when the wind was soft enough and the temperature warm enough the garden would feel and smell wonderful. It was a soft night tonight and so he had found a few spare moments in which to enjoy his efforts and walk in his garden.

He knew it was not a common thing for a vampire to enjoy but he was proud of the life he grew here. He enjoyed being able to nurture something small and helpless, something that without him would perish, yet made so few demands upon his person. It was different to raising fledglings. The plants were not as useful or as rewarding as fledglings but there was a peace in his garden that his children could not give him. For this was something none of his brothers did. It was something specific to him, a unique ability even if he did not think it wise to spread the news of it around. He doubted others would see his garden as he did. They would not see the strength and cunning it took to make things grow here in this dead land. They would not see the beauty of the plants. They would think his want of beauty was strange. For why would one who lived in Necropolis, the lands of the dead, a graveyard, want beauty? But Melchiah saw his homes location as a necessity, not a desire. He needed the bodies here and as he aged that need became stronger not weaker. But he also needed to be close to the sanctuary, or at least to be seen to be close to the sanctuary, as well as Raziel's lands. As long as he was close to them he was safe and his children were safe. It was not unheard of for his brothers to war among themselves and he knew that if he seemed vulnerable then it would only be a matter of time before his lands were taken. Poor though they were, and his children made slaves. He knew he could not lose his personal vulnerability no matter how hard he tried so made his strength his allies. His eldest brother was most fond of him and always stood at his defense. He also knew that although it was rare for him to openly display it, his father cared for him in his own strange way and had protected him from his brothers more than once. So while he had Kain's favor and Raziel's friendship he and his children would be safe, as long as they did not stray too far from the necropolis.

Absently he leaned down and pulled up a few of the more troublesome weeds. They would devour what little life was in the soil if he left them there. He glanced at the small already shriveling plants in his claws and smiled. He may need help protecting his children but the garden he could protect himself. The sound of footsteps made him straighten up, he smiled when he saw his eldest brother walking down the steps from the necropolis' main building, but his smile turned to surprise when he saw his father behind Raziel. Kain being here was not a usual occurrence. He saw his father reasonably often but always when he went to the sanctuary. Kain had only been to the Necropolis a handful of times. But Melchiah's smile returned when four of his own children appeared behind his father and brother. They hurried about like bees fussing over a queen. It was amusing to watch his children panic. Most of them would never have seen Kain. These may even have been some of those who claimed Kain was a myth. If that was the case this was no doubt a frightening experience for them. Raziel grinned at him as he approached. The elder clearly sharing his younger brother's amusement at the fledglings currently offering Kain goblets filled with blood, platters covered with flesh, and bowls filled with trinkets that shone. Melchiah was silently impressed that his children had put all this together so quickly. He held a great deal of pride in his children, they were physically weak but they had great determination and strength of heart. He was convinced that should his and one of his other brother's children be put in bad situations then it would be his own children who were more able to cope. His young were used to hardship and they did not complain, they adapted and they managed.

"Hello brother," Raziel's greeting was warm, Melchiah looked away from his children and father to his brother.

"Greetings Raziel," Melchiah answered "you seem to have timed your visit rather suddenly?" Raziel lost eye contact for a moment,

"Forgive us for simply appearing but I did not have time to send a messenger ahead," Raziel gestured to their father who was now snarling at fledglings "it was an impulsive decision to call in."

"You missed me so?" Melchiah teased, Raziel grinned but it was a little uncomfortable, his younger brothers teasing hitting a little close to home. It had been a long time since he had last walked the Necropolis.

"Actually we have a request," Kain answered Melchiah making them both jump.

"You escaped the rabble?" Raziel smirked; Kain rolled his eyes in the direction of the retreating fledglings and turned to his youngest.

"Child," he greeted, running claws over the sensitive skin of Melchiah's stolen scalp flesh. It seemed he then realized where it was he stood and what was around them. Melchiah watched his father look around at the garden and felt his stomach clench. He had been so surprised to see him here that he didn't even think about how his father would react to the fact that his youngest was effectively growing plants as a hobby.

"This is not wild," Kain said looking around at the organized if scraggy plants "This has been grown, you keep mortals for this?"

"No father," Melchiah shook his head "It is something that I have learned and something I enjoy doing." He spoke slowly, hoping this would not be badly taken.

"You accomplished this by yourself?" Kain asked his voice was not suspicious only a little surprised and Melchiah felt a little stung that his father would doubt him capable.

"Yes," he said straightening himself up "I did, I had some advice in the beginning from some of mine who had ancestors who would farm, but I did this alone."

"I did not mean that you had help," Kain muttered running claws over one of the thornier plants, "Simply that you did this with your hands and not with magic."

"I have no skill with magic father," Melchiah breathed quietly "you said yourself my skills lie elsewhere." Kain nodded, they had been looking for Melchiah's skill for a long time. It had been a frustrating search for both his youngest son and for himself. Melchiah put a lot of value in his brother's strengths. He seemed to think because he lacked physical strength, complete independence and/or magical fortitude that he himself was worthless. Kain was aware that Raziel had tried many times to dispel this notion in his younger sibling but that he continued to fail. It was frustrating to think that his youngest could not see his own strength.

For want of a better word Melchiah inspired those around him to empathy. He could turn people to his way of thinking within moments of speaking to them. He made those inclined to violence stay their hand and listen and he could make those with no patience become almost serene. Kain had often used this skill in his youngest. Making sure Melchiah was present when important decisions were made. When negotiations took place and when he wanted those around him to agree with him easily, Melchiah was always there. Kain had seen this power in Vorador when he had been younger, the ability to draw those around you to your way of thought, to rally a sympathetic ear to your voice and to sway the masses. He did not think this was a vampiric evolution. It was something certain creatures were born with. Kain had no question as to the potency of this ability, for he was well aware that sympathy was not a trait he possessed. He had slaughtered masses in chains and found it amusing. He had ignored those in desperate need of help without a twinge of guilt. Yet when his youngest fledgling had been born so fragile and hopeless he had found himself unable to turn away. Even now when all his children were independent and lords of their own lands Melchiah still needed help. Melchiah would always need help and Kain was drawn to aid him, he wanted to aid him, it gave him pleasure to help him. No other could stir this reaction in him, not even Raziel could draw this particular brand of emotion from him, it was something unique to his youngest born.

"You have a great skill child. This place is beautiful in a grey way." Kain looked at the small budding plants at his feet.

"I have always found this place to be pleasant," Raziel smiled looking around them.

"You knew of this?" Kain asked his eldest, "Of course you did, this is why you brought me here." Raziel nodded and smiled wider

"We kept it quiet," Raziel admitted,

"You keep it secret," Kain corrected "Why?"

"I was unsure as to how it would be perceived," Melchiah admitted, Kain sighed

"Because it does not cause uncompromised mayhem and destruction you thought I would be displeased?" he pinched the bridge of his nose "I grow tired of explaining this to you child."

"Forgive me Father," Melchiah mumbled, "it was not your opinion I was worried about."

"Then why did you secret this away from me?" Kain raised an eyebrow in question.

"It was something that I felt I had to hide," Melchiah said softly "I will continue to hide it if you allow it."

"From your brothers?" Kain asked, he knew that to some of his other children this would be seen as a weakness. Gardening was more of a female hobby; it was not something many of his children would appreciate.

"From all, this is mine and I intend to keep it that way," Melchiah answered, his harsh words diminished by his fidgeting. "But I am willing to share some of it with those I choose."

"You've lost me," Raziel muttered "but I hope we are on your list of those you will be willing to share with."

Melchiah smiled at his brother. Raziel was not the first to ask him for help this way. Turel had come to him more than once over the years after discovering the little garden he kept. Turel had found many uses for the small, scratchy herbs that he grew. The second eldest's interest in alchemy was well known and his skill was not small. However his ability to grow his own ingredients was and he often turned to his younger brother for aid. Trade had been set up between the two brothers from which both benefited. Turel gained the herbs he needed and Melchiah gained access to magic's that were normally beyond his own means. But Melchiah felt he got more from the relationship than that. Melchiah enjoyed the fact that his older brother came to him as an equal; there was no mockery or sympathy. It was refreshing and gave him a sense of pride. Raziel however had not mocked him and his pity was well meant and rarely patronizing, so he felt no need to twist his brother's arm, or prolong the conversation.

"Of course I will help you Raziel," He smiled, "do you happen to know which one you need?"

"Geranium," Kain smirked at the name "and Vetivert" he did not press his youngest as to why he had hidden his garden, it was not an important secret he supposed and he knew that everyone disserved secrets. He kept many himself.

"I have that father," Melchiah's smile grew wider. He reveled for a moment in the fact that he was helping another. That someone had come to him for aid. His revelry expanded when he thought of how it was not just anyone he was helping but Kain, Kain who needed nothing from anyone. He turned and walked a little down the path a proud expression on his face. The garden was of a reasonable size and the path twisted and turned several times until they arrived at a point where Melchiah stopped. The youngest child of Kain leaned down and pulled several sprigs from a bush before moving on and doing the same at another.

"They smell interesting," Raziel mumbled sniffing at the plants Melchiah gave him; Melchiah laughed and looked down to his plants.

"They won't smell interesting for much longer," He muttered Raziel raised an eye brow putting the sprigs in his pocket.

"Why?" he asked

"Winter will be here properly soon," Melchiah mused, "The rain's will come shortly and drown some, those that survive the rain will freeze in the ice and if by some magic one or two survive then they will be torn from the ground by the spring winds."

"You are always so optimistic?" Raziel snorted "But some must survive, surely you do not replant everything each year?"

"Many of the plants know what winter is like and they retract into their bulbs under the soil, they rise when the spring eases a little," Melchiah nodded "Sometimes I am jealous, I wish I could hide under the ground when it was cold."

"So they do live," Raziel smiled triumphantly as if he had accomplished something, Kain snorted at him.

"If you want to call it life brother, they barely have any leaves, let alone flowers," Melchiah sighed "it is too cold and dark here." He jerked when suddenly his father created a light in his hands. It was bright and warm and for a moment it took his breath away before he realized there was something off about it, it did not sting his skin, nor did it make his eyes water. It was almost like real light but it was lacking somehow.

"You may try this if you wish to," Kain handed the light to his youngest, "it will glow for a long time, but I doubt it will work the way you might wish it to."

"It is not real?" Melchiah asked confused

"It is light but it is not sunlight," Kain agreed, "I am not entirely sure of the difference but I feel they may be important differences in matters like this."

"Well thank you but I think you may be right father, I doubt this will make them able to survive the winter," Melchiah sighed still holding the light in his hands "but it may help them be more fruitful in the summer months, thank you."

"You are welcome child,"

The journey between the necropolis and the sanctuary was a short one. But the temperature was falling, Raziel felt like he should be shivering but his vampiric disposition prevented the cold from doing much damage. They moved into his lands and Raziel wondered why he had never connected his home directly to the Necropolis, perhaps it begged thought in the future. An obvious and permanent link between their lands, clearly there would have to be a boundary otherwise it might seem he was taking Melchiah's lands which was not the desired effect. Rather an obvious link would show his willingness to be seen as an ally of Melchiah, it may make even the bravest human raiders or the most foolish of his brethren take pause.

"Melchiah frustrates me," Kain admitted snapping Raziel from his thoughts "yet I find myself pandering to him almost as much as I do to you." Raziel looked at his father sharply

"You do not pander to me!" he laughed

"Then what would you call my spoiling of you?" Kain smirked

"I certainly wouldn't call it spoiling," Raziel huffed, "I might call it favor at a push."

"Favor!" Kain laughed, Raziel grinned at his father's amusement, it had been a while since he had heard a laugh like that, unreserved and genuine.

"Maybe excessive favor," Raziel admitted leaning close.

**Part Three: The Slave**

The wind was picking up, blowing the dry earth into his skin.

Were he human it would have hurt him, it would have dried and cracked his skin. The dirt would have gotten into cuts and infected him, perhaps even causing fester, rot and eventual death. But as a vampire thoughts of infection and such hardship were far from his mind. Raziel found himself thinking on the fast approaching change in season, he had worries for his clan; would they be ready in time? Would they be safe? Would cabin fever strike again this year as it did every year? How many would he lose in the harsh season? He also had wonders on when he would make his exit from his clan ground and conveniently arrive at the sanctuary, just in time to get stranded. The season was almost fully upon them and if he was going to make his move it had better be soon. Damn Zephon for dragging him away from his preparations. Zephon was having a border dispute with Turel, they had needed a mediator. It was not the first time and Raziel usually did not mind this duty. It gave him a feeling of self importance that he rather enjoyed. It made him feel like the elder, like he was almost wise. It was a completely different feeling to the one he had most of the time, usually when he was around Kain he felt like a child and saw his behavior become more infantile with every passing moment. It pleased him to be among his brothers occasionally for they made him feel capable.

But he did not feel the usual high he often felt after solving his brother's problems for them, he felt uncomfortable as he rode back against the wind. Zephon had expanded his slave population since he had last attended at the cathedral and it had unsettled him. He knew slaves were a much needed necessity. Someone had to feed the ranks of a clan and someone had to do the tiresome jobs that were to tedious for vampire hands to bother with. But Slaves were like furniture, they were ignored until needed. Zephon had altered his slaves, now they wore robes; they scurried around him, sycophants on steroids. It worried him that his brother surrounded himself with creatures such as these. Zephon made a lot of mistakes. He needed someone beside him who could point these out to him before they became dangerous. These slaves would never do such a thing, they would always agree, always flatter and that would ultimately destroy him. Zephon had weakened himself drastically with his want for praise. His arrogance was an unfortunate part of him but it was relatively proportioned to his abilities but that would soon change if he continued to have these men around him. It was revolting, a vampire surrounded by humans who could only worship, none able to form a dispute, nor point out a fault.

In the beginning of the Empire Raziel had often wondered why Kain had picked him as his favorite. Now he thought he knew why, and it was not simply because he was pleasing on the eye, although that probably had something to do with it. Absently the eldest child of Kain preened, only to have his efforts destroyed by the harsh winds. Kain did not favor him just because he was attractive. Kain favored him because he was capable, not just in ability but in courage. He was the only one of his brothers brave enough to disagree openly with their father. If he thought Kain was making a mistake he bloody well told him. Their fights were nearly legendary among the fledglings. But while these arguments were fierce they were always verbal. Kain never raised his hand despite the fact that he could have silenced Raziel easily should he have wished so. It just went to prove that Kain knew the value of having someone who was honest with you. A Loyal follower would aid you. A worshiper would get you killed.

Zephon's lands were not far from the sanctuary and it did not take him long to complete his return. He should have gone to his own clan grounds, he should have been preparing his children for the coming winter but he wanted to see his father. In order to reassure himself that his thoughts on Zephon were correct. To make Kain aware of Zephon's self destruction and to give something to his father. The small vial sat heavily in his pocket, he refused to touch it or even look at it again until he handed it over. The sanctuary was busier than it usually was. It often seemed to Raziel that Kain was alone in the sanctuary but that was never entirely true, there was always a guard in place. One hundred vampires made up from a selection of all the clans served here mostly as guards but there were a few domestics as well. Their skill according to Kain was that fact that they were rarely seen and never heard. Quiet was how Kain seemed to like his home, but now it almost bustled. No one was making the effort to move quietly or out of main view, vampires walked the corridors freely and many were rushing. It was always like this at the change of seasons, the sanctuary was being restocked with everything it would need to sit through the coming months. Supporting nearly one hundred vampires for months took a lot of supplies. Raziel tried to avoid the main corridors; he did not feel like having a fuss made. Kain too was hiding, Raziel smiled a little and wondered what Kain would say if he heard his thoughts on his father's current location.

"I am not hiding Raziel," Kain muttered, Raziel blushed.

"I thought you might be polite enough to leave my mind alone," Raziel grumbled,

"I have no need of mind reading capabilities with you," Kain stretched and sat up from the chair he had been occupying. The room they were in was small, dark and dust covered. Back at the beginnings of the clans it had been an accommodation for someone's fledglings, now it seemed to be becoming a cupboard. "There used to be books in here, I was looking for one,"

"Oh yes?" Raziel teased despite his current mood.

"Every time I look for something it has been moved," Kain mumbled; his mood seemed lower than usual as well. He glanced at his eldest and frowned as if noticing for the first time Raziel's expression. Raziel felt himself being stared at and turned away. "Something is bothering you." Kain said softly coming up behind his child

"Am I that transparent?" Raziel glanced up at his father and tried to force a smile, Kain flicked his moth with his claws, a silent command no to bother.

"Perhaps but I am arrogant enough to believe that it is only to me," Kain smirked "Will you speak of it?" he sounded mildly interested, a disgruntled Raziel was unsettling and usually words would help.

"Zephon has taken more Slaves." Raziel explained briefly Kain shrugged, all his children had slaves this was not a big issue. "He surrounds himself with them; I don't think he had any of his children with him for the negotiations."

"It is his choice," Kain said softly, Raziel span on his father and glared

"They spent the entire time licking his back side, every idea he had they praised and most of his ideas were foolish," Raziel snapped, "Turel took advantage, he got far more out of the meeting than Zephon did and I cannot say that I would have done any differently were it I in Turel's place."

"You do not hold anger against Turel for taking advantage?" Kain asked Raziel shook his head "You would if it were Melchiah." Kain pressed

"Because Melchiah's limitations are not his own doing," Raziel muttered "Zephon has done this to himself and it irritates me that he would be so damn stupid."

"Zephon was never praised for his intelligence, but rather for his ability to be sneaky, to point out the option that would not occur to those more honorable." Kain painted an unforgiving picture of his second youngest.

"He has destroyed himself with this act," Raziel continued "I do not understand why he would do this."

"Some prefer to hear pretty lies rather than a harsh truth," Kain shrugged "others just do not like to be disagreed with in any way; I was like that when I was younger."

"I can believe it," Raziel smirked lightly, Kain glared.

"You overstep your bounds child," he growled but the heat in his voice dwindled quickly, yet Raziel felt the need to pacify.

"I brought you a gift," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial filled with one of Zephon's slave's blood, a gift for assisting in the negotiations. Kain stared at him for a few minutes before speaking.

"Is this some kind of delicacy?" he asked Raziel shook his head confused "then why so small? Were I truly hungry I would have slapped you."

"It's not for eating," Raziel sniggered "It is for the potion."

"You make it sound like a witch's bru," Kain grumbled. Then he turned the vial over in his hands, "Blood freely given I see." He raised an eyebrow "Do I want to know how you convinced some poor hapless maid to part with it?" Raziel sniggered again.

"It wasn't a maid," he chortled "but thinking on it now I doubt this will work," Raziel reached up for the vile of blood "slaves are not free so they cannot freely give."

"You got this from a slave?" Kain asked Raziel nodded "you have a strange logic child, if it was a gift then it matters little the givers station in life." He held out his hand.

"Oh," Raziel dropped the vile back into his father's hand

"Was it a gift?" Kain asked Raziel shrugged before slowly shaking his head.

"It was not taken by force if that is what you mean," he muttered "Zephon held out his hand and called for one of them to come to him; he took it from them for me. So it was a gift from Zephon, there was no argument and the mortal seemed pleased to serve, at least he said as much."

"A gift from Zephon, but was it his to give?" Kain mused, Raziel frowned and nodded

"The slave was his so yes." Raziel looked confused Kain shook his head.

"I think your suspicions about it working may prove true. It was not offered to you freely; it was demanded and given by one who sounds unable to make his own choices," Raziel frowned and thought about what Kain had said but his thoughts were interrupted by his father, "it would not have worked anyway; this would not have been enough."

"How much do we need?" Raziel asked, Kain paused and looked at his child, Raziel felt a small shiver zip down his spine at that particular look. Kain smirked in a predatory fashion.

"We will be here for some months; I thought it wise to make sufficient amounts to prevent boredom." Kain almost purred his voice becoming quieter until it was but a rumble. "I want to be amply distracted."

"Well I'll have to endeavor to be entertaining," Raziel felt himself smile in response to his father, he was not entirely sure why the idea of warm, touchable water seemed like such a turn on for Kain but it didn't matter, all that mattered was the reaction not the cause. He grinned wider and sauntered closer until he was invading his father's space significantly.

"We may need to employ several donors," Kain mused leaning down to his child so that mere inches lay between his teeth and Raziel's skin.

"Freely given," Raziel repeated unconsciously tilting his head to the side in offering "but again if the slave was Zephon's then the slaves blood was also Zephon's and it was a gift." Kain let out a little huff of breath that ghosted across the point where shoulder met throat and raised the small hairs on Raziel's skin to attention. On a whim he pressed his mouth to said skin for a moment in a chaste kiss and smirked when Raziel shivered again.

"But you are mine," Kain argued quietly "if I took your blood and gave it to another it would be me gifting your blood not you."

"My blood is always freely given to you," Raziel raised himself up on to the balls of his feet, raising his shoulder to touch his father's mouth in blatant offering.

"But not to another," Kain nipped at the skin in front of him "the slave gave his blood to his master not to you. It would not have worked."

"Shame it must be mortal blood," Raziel reached up to wind claws into his father's hair and pull "for I would gladly offer my own, I do gladly offer my own if you would but take it, now."

"Demanding brat," Kain mumbled before biting down harder than was needed. Raziel jerked against him and twisted. His body trying to flee the pain while his mind held him in place knowing exactly what this would lead to. He continued to stir until a firm hand closed on his hip and another wrapped around his shoulders holding him perfectly still. The pressure put on his back was a little uncomfortable, his spine protesting the force which was being used to restrain him. Raziel heard himself whine when Kain shifted his bite and sunk in again deeper tearing the skin a little and making it difficult to breathe.

"I thought you weren't hungry," he teased gasping for the breath he was being denied by the tight hold. Kain stopped and withdrew absently lapping at the wound he had made as it healed.

"And I thought you were?" Kain said beginning to push his child backwards in the small room.

**SCEN CUT DUE TO RESTRICTIONS FOR UNEDITED VERSION SEE MY OTHER SITES (LINKS ON PROFILE)**

**Part Four: The Prisoner **

Winter was here now.

It was not the full season as of yet but the cold was in the air constantly now and in the small hours of the night the ground would sparkle with frost. No doubt it would snow down in the main lands in the next day or so. Once the first snow fell it would not stop for months, but that day had not yet come. The storms however had arrived and they heralded the true start of the season. The rain was dreadful and had the temperature not been due to drop lower Nosgoth would no doubt flood rather than freeze. Fortunately this night had decided not to storm but was simply mildly unpleasant with mild winds and no rain. Kain grumbled to himself as he flew, he was an able flyer but still he wished he had had the sense to make this trip sooner. Damn Raziel for providing such an ample distraction at the times when he should be busy. Kain hissed, or rather would have hissed had he been himself. But he was numerous tiny flying rodents at the moment and lacked the ability to hiss his displeasure with any true effect. It was a disconcerting to fly at the best of times, but when the winds were harsh and the air frigid flying was almost impossible. Yet he disliked moving himself magically from one location to another, it was sickening and he constantly worried that he would one day materialize somewhere unpleasant, like inside a rock wall or at the bottom of a lake.

So tonight he had flown, he had stood on the balcony, pointedly not looked back at the fledgling currently napping on one of the couches and had surrendered himself to his bat form. Turel's lands were on the far side of Zephon's; the lighthouse marking one of the borders, or at least it had at one point but after the recent border dispute between the two Kain was no longer sure of where one ended and the other began. Not that it mattered Turel's home was obvious enough and it would undoubtedly change in the future. Turel dwelt in the land that had once been Dark Eden, the old twisted magic no longer functioned as it had once before and the land had not descended further into madness. Although when Turel first decided to claim it as his own he had found many surprises. Turel's stronghold was deep into the land, it was a large building built on the ruins of the old towers. Despite its size it was simple, easy to navigate even if he had not visited previously. He debated landing through the window that lead directly to Turel's chambers and landing politely at the main entrance. He eventually deemed politeness would be best. He was after all here to gain something. He landed at the main entrance and walked inside, he smirked a little at the fledgling's reactions as he did so. It was not quite as dramatic as Melchiah's fledgling's had been but they tripped over themselves in much the same fashion.

"Send for your master. I wish to speak with him," Kain said loudly enough so that he need not speak to any one individual. Several raced off to find their master, all going in different directions making Kain glad he had made his request a communal one.

He had no doubt Turel would give him what he came to find. Turel was often eager to please when it came to his father. Turel after all was constantly vying for Raziel's position. He claimed more than once to want what Raziel had but this was not true. Turel did not want what Raziel had. He thought he did but he did not, Turel wanted favor, he wanted to be the favored son and nothing more. Raziel however wanted love; he wanted to be wanted, to be appreciated, too be missed. He wanted to be needed with the same ferocity that he needed his father with. He doubted Raziel would ever verbally admit to his want of love, but he did not need to. It was as clear as day, at least to Kain. He found it unsettling that Turel claimed to want this as well when the second eldest hardly even knew it existed. Turel like some of his other children saw what they wanted to see. They saw favor, they saw that Kain listened to Raziel that he sometimes agreed with him, that he granted him powers he would not grant to the others. Melchiah in particular saw past that. He often commented that it would be nice to be in Raziel's position but he did not want the power he wanted affection. But Melchiah could never hold the position that Raziel held so easily, he did not have the strength. Vampires needed strength to survive, both their environment and each other, Melchiah had strength but not the kind he would need to ever be more than he was. Melchiah would constantly be constrained by his boundaries. All vampires had boundaries. Kain had long ago made it a hobby to overcome these boundaries when he could, hence his eagerness in agreeing to Raziel's little distraction. That plus the idea of showing Raziel the hedonism to be had in a hot bath.

"Father?" Turel snapped him from his musings, although one would not have known it.

"Hello child," Kain nodded to his second eldest. Turel tried to look calm but could not help but appear a little flustered at being caught off guard. Kain sighed quietly, Raziel was never caught off guard by his presence; although that was not entirely true, what was true was that his 'surprise' visits were never met with worried flustering but rather happy surprise.

"If you required my presence Father you need only send a messenger," Turel began before he could go on Kain interrupted

"Am I unwanted?" he couldn't help himself. Turel started to go an interesting color. Kain tried not to delight in tormenting his child and instead found another boundary to Turel ever gaining his favor. Raziel knew when he was teasing, knew when it was safe to be his usual gobby-little-shit self and knew when he was being serious. When it was not safe to give lip.

"Not at all father," Turel managed after a moment, "but please tell me what brings you to my home,"

"I have a request," Kain silently congratulated himself on his use of the word 'request' then proceeded to silently congratulated Turel when the elder seemed to realize that 'request' really meant 'demand' but was more polite.

"If I can be of any service you need only make me aware," Turel dipped his head,

"I require these," Kain held out a small scroll, upon which were the names of several minerals. Turel read them quickly and nodded. Once again receiving silent praise when he did not question why Kain wanted these things.

"Of course, I have them please wont you come upstairs?" he began to lead the way up to his chambers. Kain followed still thinking on boundaries.

"Tell me child," he said after a few moments silence "what think you of limits?" it was rare for him to ask for an opinion other than Raziel's when the matter was of little real importance, yet he found himself curious.

"Limits father?"Turel asked Kain nodded "Has Raziel made you aware of my dispute with Zephon? You have come to ask that I relinquish some of his lands back to him?"

"I am aware of your little dispute as you call it," Kain answered "and it is entirely that, yours. No child the limitation's I refer to are not those on property but rather those in ourselves." The look Turel gave him gave him his answer. Turel was confused and somewhat off footed. His second eldest was no fool, he was able to think deep thoughts and figure things out if he had to but he was not philosophical in any way.

"We have no physical limits sire," Turel answered after a time, opening the door to one of his rooms that turned out to be a laboratory of sorts. He led the way through to a store and began rifling through the contents.

"None?" Kain pressed eyeing the desecrated mortal remains on one of the workstations.

"None Sire," Turel answered from inside the cupboard. Kain sighed at his child's blindness, yet another reason Turel would never be more than he was now. One could not overcome ones weaknesses and boundaries if one did not acknowledge their existence. It was typical of Turel to deny his own weakness. His arrogance was formidable but it was his want to please that caused him to say what he did. He wanted to be seen as strong and believed the best way to be perceived as such was to give the impression that that was how he perceived himself. It was foolish and unsuccessful. All it succeeded in doing was making him look foolish.

"What of water?" Kain asked determined to get his child to admit to a boundary, a weakness.

"It is of no value, nothing is down in the depths that is worth knowing about so it is not a limitation," Turel argued, Kain blinked.

"Why do you say such, how can you know something is valueless unless you know it at least in passing?" Kain pressed

"We are dark Gods sire," Turel recited "if it was of value we would be able to have it. Water is a mortal commodity, something to low for us to bother with." He emerged from the cupboard and handed his father a small collection of powers.

"As you say," Kain mumbled taking the bag, "thank you child, you have given me more than I came for."

"I am pleased to have been of any small assistance to you father," Turel dipped his head again, Kain turned to leave before he had fully straightened. He was happy to be leaving. He understood his children, he knew they all had different strengths and weaknesses, no two were alike. Turel had his strengths and his weaknesses like all the others did and like them he would never replace his eldest brother. Moving through Turel's home quickly Kain soon found himself outside and for one of the few times did not snarl at the encroaching winter. Kain let himself come apart and take to the skies again, he would return to the sanctuary, he and Raziel would add what was needed and together they would await the overcoming of yet another boundary.

**Part Five: The Shallow Water**

A deep sound of contentment rumbled in his chest as he sank into the warm water. In a slow movement Kain leaned back, careful not to cause undue movement of the water. It was a strange sensation. The warmth and softness of the water made him to want to relax but it mixed with his fight/flight instinct and the mixture was odd to say the least. He knew he was safe for the moment. He would hardly have climbed into the tub otherwise. Yet he could not stop his body's tension and the tight cramp of his muscles as they tensed. He was ready to leap out of the water at any moment. His natural instinct to flee water was fighting his mind, arguing with him that this was not safe and he should run. But he had always been strong willed and forced himself to relax. Focusing instead on marveling at the subtle warmth and pleasure such a simple element could offer.

The concoction had eventually matured, and he had left Raziel sleeping a few rooms down and had endeavored to test the powder before allowing his eldest anywhere near it. Raziel always seemed to attract misfortune and no doubt if his eldest done this first it would have gone horribly wrong somehow. However his testing had changed from gingerly poking a claw into a pail into lying back in a large warmed tub. Absently he thanked whatever god were listening that Raziel was a deep sleeper, as the 'help' had not been quiet about filling the tub. Finally his instincts settled and he let a deep sigh escape him as he concentrated on letting go of his tension and enjoying how pleasant it was to be this warm and this comfortable for the first time in centuries. Arms resting on the side of the tub came away from the marble and became submerged as he sank completely under the surface and reemerged soaked. Wiping his eyes and pushing sodden hair away from his face he leaned back again and closed his eyes.

"What in hell?" Raziel's voice came from the doorway. Kain was pleased that he had not jumped at his child's remarkably quiet approach.

"You woke then," Kain smirked not opening his eyes. Raziel swallowed and stepped into the room fully. He was wondering where the tub had come from and how had his father had managed to fill it. He had never seen anything like this before. He had seen soaked vampires before but they usually just resembled damp smoking skeletons. His father looked almost mortal in his contentment, despite his obvious immortal characteristics. When Raziel did not answer him Kain cracked an eye open to watch his child. Raziel was walking in slow circles around the tub, his expression one of shock.

"You knew this was what we were doing," Kain yawned "why now act so surprised?"

"I just, I'm not sure," Raziel breathed extending a shaking hand to touch his father's soaked hair. The touch was tentative and timid at first, and then became a little bolder until Raziel laughed and dipped his hand under the surface of the water to rest on his father's thigh.

"I'm glad you are so amused," Kain frowned and was about to say more when Raziel, regardless of clothing, tipped himself into the water. Sending a great volume of water onto the floor.

"This is amazing!" Raziel grinned foolishly hair in his eyes.

"You are an idiot," Kain muttered. Raziel was a clan lord of Nosgoth with fledglings of his own and a reputation to terrify any into submission. Yet here he was behaving like an infant.

"A wet idiot," Raziel corrected "this is amazing," he repeated after a few moments.

"This is a mess," Kain muttered looking at the water now all over the floor "you do remember this is temporary. I would not have my home become flooded."

"Says the man who has pools in his 'home'," Raziel smirked, leaning forwards to rest against Kain.

"They are a demonstration of my lack of fear of the element. A show of defiance, power and control over all parts of my land," Kain muttered.

"Not just a handy place to kick annoying fledglings?" Raziel asked nipping at damp flesh "you rehearsed that little speech?"

"Not at all," Kain answered both questions. Allowing himself to be pressed back, leaning his head back against the side of the tub as he had before. He did not close his eyes though. Raziel smiled and ran hands over his father's shoulders. Slowly increasing the pressure, pressing down on muscles that knotted and protested to begin with but softened under his practiced touch.

"We may have to invest in soap," Kain said quietly after a few moments. Raziel frowned confused not remembering ever having heard of such a thing.

"You say strange things sometimes," Raziel said slowly.

"Just because you don't understand what I say does not make me strange, it makes you stupid," Kain answered.

**SCENE CUT DUE TO RESTRICTIONS FOR UNEDITED VERSION VISIT MY OTHER SITES (LINKS ON PROFILE)**

**End**


End file.
